


light as the breeze  [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Incest, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-RotJ, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10051481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: Luke and Leia have been keeping secrets, but not from each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [light as the breeze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660041) by [skazka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skazka/pseuds/skazka). 



> Runs 4:40. Cover art & podbook compiled by me.

**MP3 [4.36MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/light%20as%20the%20breeze.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
**Audiobook (M4B) [3.41MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/light%20as%20the%20breeze.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> SKA WROTE LUKE/LEIA FIC, SKA WROTE LUKE/LEIA FIC!!!! Luke/Leia with implied Luke/Leia/Han, IT'S EVERYTHING I COULD EVER WANT ;_____________;
> 
> I cheated and hung out with Ska IRL while Chocolate Box was running, so I knew this was by them & recorded it before reveals even happened, but failed to get it edited & up until now because I've been busy with Awesome Ladies >.> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
